


Crusade

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Blood Under the Bridge - Frightened Rabbit (Song)
Genre: Crusades, Drabble, Gen, Good versus Evil, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Empathy can be a fleeting thing, and comfort hard to find.





	Crusade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Just a short treat! I hope you like it - have a great jukebox :3

"You're on the right side." Valdin squeezes Garret's shoulder. He knows how difficult it can be, especially the first time. "But this doesn't have to be your fight," he offers.

Garret is starring ahead, not saying anything. Probably replaying events in his mind – the attack, his reaction, the aftermath. It will stick with him. There's nothing to be done about that, but Valdin always feels like if he says the right thing, he can ease the burden.

He knows he's wrong. And really, what's one more loss in the war against the dark?

Wearily, Valdin turns to retrieve his sword.


End file.
